In recent years, sensors capable of detecting contact or approach of an object such as a finger have been put into practical use as display device interfaces or the like. As an example of such sensors, a capacitive touch panel comprises an electrode which detects variation in electrostatic capacitance caused by the contact of the object. For example, a touch panel formed by bonding a first transparent substrate in which a first transparent electrode and a first connection terminal are disposed on an upper surface of a first resin film and a second transparent substrate in which a second transparent electrode and a second connection terminal are disposed on an upper surface of a second resin film, by an adhesive layer, has been proposed. The first transparent substrate is disposed on the second transparent substrate and includes a notch which exposed the second connection terminal. The first connection terminal and the second connection terminal are thereby connected to a single flexible substrate.
Incidentally, for example, not only a flexible substrate necessary to control a display panel, but also a flexible substrate necessary to control the touch panel are required for a sensor-equipped display device. Narrowing the frame may be prevented due to restrictions for disposing these two flexible substrates.